galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bruce.Hobson
Vanessa, You do not seem to respond back to my emails by email??? Bruce 11:42, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I have not recieved a single e-mail directly from you. All I get are the messages from Facebook or Wiki that you left a comment and I usually respond right away. my email is: vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com jsit to make sure you got the right one Vanessa, If you would like to reread any of E.E. Doc Smiths work. You can find some of his work for free out on Project Gutenberg: Smith, E. E. (Edward Elmer), 1890-1965 ¶ *Wikipedia *The Galaxy Primes (English) (as Author) *Masters of Space (English) (as Author) *The Skylark of Space (English) (as Author) *Skylark Three (English) (as Author) *Spacehounds of IPC (English) (as Author) *Subspace Survivors (English) (as Author) *Triplanetary (English) (as Author) *Triplanetary (English) (as Author) *The Vortex Blaster (English) (as Author) And if you have a Kindle or the free Kindle Reading software or even just a Web Browser you can read any Kindle files: Amazon Cloud Reader Web Browser Reading Free Kindle Reading Apps Applications for many Platforms. Amazon has a number of his story's for free or for low prices as well. E.E. Doc Smith books sorted by price on Amazon Enjoy, Vanessa, Is your hand writing any good? Because if it is, you know you can use a scanner on thous binders and post images instead of typing. Right? Vanessa, Did BoonDock tell you about finestories as well as Storiesoneline? Both are run by the same person. However, finestories has no sexual stories. And currently is free to everyone. Here are some other sites for SciFi: Authonomy Baen Free Library Science Fiction Stories with Good Astronomy & Physics C H Y O O, C H Y O O, C H O O S E A S T O R Y... Eutharan Forums Free good science fiction Banzai Ben New Federation New Talos SFFWorld.com Science Fiction: Original Stories Quantum Muse StarShipSofa Open Library Project Gutenberg Australia Project Gutenberg USA This list is by no means all sites. It's just a few of the many SciFi sites out on the Internet. Here are three emails I sent. Bruce 12:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Look above from your message on down. Those emails were sent yesterday to vanessaravencroft@yahoo.com You might want to check your account and see what's going on. Can you send a test email from anougher account, to yourself? 12:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, Check my email account and see if you have it blocked: bruce.hobson@gmail.com 12:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Bruce I read those books, long time ago. Thank you for reminding me , I think it is time I read them again Vanessa Ravencroft 13:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, Did BoonDock tell you about finestories as well as Storiesoneline? Both are run by the same person. However, finestories has no sexual stories. And currently is free to everyone. Here are some other sites for SciFi: Authonomy Baen Free Library Science Fiction Stories with Good Astronomy & Physics C H Y O O, C H Y O O, C H O O S E A S T O R Y... Eutharan Forums Free good science fiction Banzai Ben New Federation New Talos SFFWorld.com Science Fiction: Original Stories Quantum Muse StarShipSofa Open Library Project Gutenberg Australia Project Gutenberg USA This list is by no means all sites. It's just a few of the many SciFi sites out on the Internet. 13:16, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa, Did BoonDock tell you about finestories as well as Storiesoneline? Both are run by the same person. However, finestories has no sexual stories. And currently is free to everyone. Here are some other sites for SciFi: Authonomy Baen Free Library Science Fiction Stories with Good Astronomy & Physics C H Y O O, C H Y O O, C H O O S E A S T O R Y... Eutharan Forums Free good science fiction Banzai Ben New Federation New Talos SFFWorld.com Science Fiction: Original Stories Quantum Muse StarShipSofa Open Library Project Gutenberg Australia Project Gutenberg USA This list is by no means all sites. It's just a few of the many SciFi sites out on the Internet. 13:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC)